


chronograph

by sugawaranderland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arrhythmia, Canon Universe, DaiSuga Day, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hospitals, It Gets Worse, Light Angst, M/M, Unpredictable, daisuga - Freeform, daisuga day 2021, i love daisuga, i'm sorry just in case, it gets sadder as you read further, real time and flashbacks, unpredictable disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawaranderland/pseuds/sugawaranderland
Summary: Time is running out. Daichi goes on a road trip with his Sugawara, occasionally checking what time it is on his wristwatch.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that each chapter is split into two parts - real time and flashbacks. And as you go deeper into the story, the flashbacks slowly connect to real time events. Confusing, yes, but you'll understand once you read it.
> 
> Please be guided that this is my first ever published fanfiction! I'm all open for criticisms as I am trying to improve as I write more. You are more than welcome to stick around and join me in my writing journey.
> 
> We need more DaiSuga angst!! DaiSuga shippers need to feel pain once in a while.
> 
> Also, a wattpad version of this is also available! 
> 
> I'll keep this short and simple. Enjoy. <3

A defeated sigh barely making its way out of Daichi's lips, he turned to look at his Sugawara. "Alright, sure. Where do you want to go?"

A roadtrip, Koushi suggests. _Sure._

Sugawara's eyes glistened a shade of silver, similar to his hair. With a smile, he said, "I want to see the ocean again, Daichi."

* * *

Daichi flips through another page of their daily newspaper, occasionally sipping coffee from his cup after he reads a paragraph. It's Suga's signature blend, something he made just for significant other. Daichi loves it, makes him feel giddy at every sip. It's his day-off today, and he won't waste even a single second just to relax his work-free mind.

Five years of marriage with the most perfect man named Koushi Sugawara, now _Koushi Sawamura_ , Daichi feels like he's in cloud nine. He wouldn't trade Koushi for the world. After all, ever since highschool, the silver-haired setter — his bestfriend and his first love, became his whole universe.

Speaking of Suga, Daichi's phone chimed about fifteen minutes ago. A text from his husband that says, _';) Love you!'_. What was that supposed to mean? There could only be two plausible answers — Suga bought a new flavor of Pringles that he only now knew about, or he decided to take in a stray cat. Either those or _something else_. Koushi can be rather unpredictable.

"Oh! That's Noya right there!" Daichi excitedly exclaims, straightening his posture as he reads the article headline, _'This Week on #SportsThrowback: Featuring Star Libero Nishinoya Yuu'_. It seems to be a section that talks about past athletes and where they are now. _Huh, that's new._ Daichi wonders if it was one of the works of the new popular editor, Akaashi Keiji.

"Everyone's still crazy about him up until now, huh. That little superstar," He proudly smiles. It even has a paragraph explaining Nishinoya's signature _'rolling thunder'_. Daichi couldn't help but roll his eyes and laugh.

Halfway through the sports section of the news article, Daichi hears frantic footsteps outside. He looks towards the direction of the door, _is he home already?_ He was about to make his way to the door, but a sweaty, panting Suga greeted him. Looks like he's back from work.

"Daichi? Daichi!"

"Oh, Suga! Why were you running? You do know tha-"

"Hush. I ha-- I have s-something," He raised a finger at Daichi's lips to shut him off, the other hand on his chest as he continues to catch his breath. "Something to-- to tell you." He deeply inhaled, looking at Daichi as he grabs his hands, "I found him! I have big news for you, Mr. Sawamura Daichi!"

Daichi leads Koushi to the L-shaped couch, allowing him to breathe and relax when he's clearly exhausted from what seems like a lot of running.

Daichi blankly stares at him. "Found what, exactly?" He asks as he caresses Koushi's soft and delicate fingers.

"Well," His slightly pursed lips gradually turned into a bright grin. He can't help but smile. "You do know how much I love kids, right? Daichi, we've talked about this before." Koushi gives a hopeful gaze.

_Oh._

It hit Daichi. His lips formed an o shape, muttering a silent 'oh'. He runs his fingers across his slick hair. "Oh my god, oh my god."

"Daichi, I found the perfect child for us. We can become parents soon. Finally starting a family isn't out of reach for us now," Koushi's heart is currently doing backflips, though he doesn't know if it's because of the child he's talking about or because of the fact that he ran on his way home.

"I've been going to this orphanage for three days now after work. The person there was so nice, I think his name is Yaku?" Oh, so that's where he wanders off after work. "He had been showing me around the place, and let me interact with them." Daichi stares at his lover's lips as he speaks.

"And little did I know, I'm already in love with this kid." Koushi uses his hands while explaining, flamboyantly throwing his hands as he continues to speak. He cups his hands together, as if to describe the small child. It was a habit that Daichi finds adorable. He tends to motion with his hands, though not really helpful on what he wants to convey during certain times, but it adds emphasis. After all, Koushi is an elementary school teacher. 

_"His name is Shoyo."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you talked to your school head already?" Daichi asks his husband, eyes glued to his computer. He's looking for the best beach just a little outside the prefecture. It has to be somewhat near, since they'll only be travelling by Daichi's Hyundai, a car that he got as a college graduation gift. Not the fanciest nor the most of-the-current model, but it does the job. It's Koushi's idea to go on a mini roadtrip.

"Uh-huh," Koushi mumbles. "I already said _goodbye_." He went back to preparing a 2-course meal, wrapped around his waist an apron embellished with his students' handprints. It was from their finger painting activity last Tuesday. Yellow, pink, cyan, green — all the colors that you could possibly think of. He refuses to wash it for he wants to keep the simple memory of his pupils.

If someone were to ask about his passion, he'd answer _art_ and _little children_ , without hesitation. He graduated with a teacher's degree, specializing on elementary school level teaching. He also took fine arts as a minor course when he was an undergrad, and is even the art club president during his middle school days. He is someone who does every little thing in a metrical manner. A ravishing young man who spreads beauty everywhere. Like a flower, dropping pretty petals wherever it may stray. Sugawara Koushi's poetic ways is what piqued Sawamura Daichi's plain-sailing interest.

Having a lucrative profession in a well-known elementary school, he earned a lot just from the first year as a homeroom adviser. Though, he only sees that as a bonus since it was his dream to have a career that revolves around little kids. The love he has for his students is incomparable.

Daichi stopped typing on his keyboard and stares at Koushi, but the gray-haired boy just flashes him a bright smile. He chuckles, "Why do you look so serious? Come on, Daichi. I told them to send me off with a smile, though." He scoops a spoonful of soup, blowing on it lightly before slowly walking towards Daichi to let him have a taste.

Koushi finally finishes his work at the kitchen and calls Daichi to help him out in preparing the dinner table. A few back hugs from here and there, and occasional pinning of the smaller male to the kitchen island, setting up the table became one of their small, intimate bonding moments in the last five years that they've been staying in their house.

"Hey," Koushi calls out, causing Daichi's ears to perk up. His husband hums in response as his spoon makes its way to his mouth. Koushi made his favorite ramen. Koushi's own take to the traditional shoyu ramen, or he prefers to call it his 'Shoyugawara Ramen'. It does sound peculiar per se, but it's his Suga. To Daichi, there isn't anything better.

"When Shoyo gets here, I want you to behave, okay?" Daichi almost spits his food, luckily he had his hand against his lips just in time. Shoyo. He hadn't even met him but he's all that his husband blabbers about almost everyday.

"There's only room for one kid in this household, so let him be it, hmm?" Koushi smiles, a warm and genuine one.

Daichi nods.

* * *

Loud spikes resounded all over the gym, keeping the players pumped up and hungry for more action. "One more nice serve!", "Nice kill!", are the phrases often heard within the boys. Shoes squeaking, amplified cheering and ball hitting the surface of the court, Koushi may not be the most fond about loud noises. But to him, this absolute pandemonium is the only acceptable chaos he'll allow himself to be part of.

Sugawara most definitely did not anticipate his love and passion for volleyball to grow. The only reason he joined the club is because he needed physical activity, and to keep himself active. His body also requires him to achieve a right amount of adrenaline, and to keep the blood continuously pumping in his arteries.

Their club activity ended after another hour and a half of service practices and diving drills. Sugawara's faced flushed a pretty shade of pink, sweat dripping from his silver-toned hair. He settles down on the bench as he catches his breath.

Daichi gingerly latches his arm around his setter's shoulders. "You good there?"

With one hand against his chest, Koushi stopped wiping off his sweat and smiled, "Yeah, just tired." Daichi handed him a water bottle, in which he responded with a soft _'thank you'_. "These new kids are more energetic than I had anticipated," He chortles, eyes on the freshmen that entered the club. "I need to keep myself active. Yet, I also know that I still shouldn't be playing too hard. But who can stop me from doing that?"

Daichi frowns, "Suga, you're being stubborn."

"Will you ever yell at me, _'nice toss!'_ if I won't give off my 100%?" Sugawara laughed, "I don't think so! You know how much that makes my heart flutter. Ahh, we need a little more positivity here, mister." He jokingly smacks Daichi's side, earning an eye roll from the other.

"I'll be okay, Sawamura. Come on." He stands up, lightly patting Daichi's shoulder, signaling him to return to the court.

'I'll still praise you even if your face meets the gym mats,' Daichi thinks to himself. At this point, the wing spiker praising the setter already became a habit. They aren't empty-handed compliments, Sugawara really excels in his position. Daichi can't help but beam over him every time the other sets a good ball.

Sugawara's obstinate determination is one thing that somehow kept Daichi going, despite the fact that he knows that Suga is fragile. _Too fragile_. Yet, Sugawara doesn't want to admit that even to himself. In that case, Daichi tries his best to be Suga's number one support system. Having Suga as the vice captain alongside Daichi being the captain is also the source of his team's tenacity and headstrong minds.

The juniors insisted on a round of three on three before wrapping up their long day of practice, and they had no choice but to comply. "Ready, Suga?" Daichi glances at his side, eyes locked on the pretty setter.

With much determination, Sugawara's lips curl up into a grin. "Bring it on."


	3. day 3

"Hey! Over here!" The couple softly call out in unison from the other side of the glass pane, waving at their two closest friends. _It's nice to see them after a while_ , Koushi thinks.

The shorter male was about to run to Daichi and Koushi's direction, but halted when the taller male beside him whispered, 'honey, this is a fancy restaurant'. He adjusted the collar of his button-up shirt, latched his arms around his husband's left arm, then proceeded to gracefully walk towards table number 6, where Daichi and Koushi are seen suppressing their laughs.

"Finally, it's great to see your old faces after so long," Noya voices out as he sits down the satin covered chair that his husband pulled out for him. _Asahi and Yuu Azumane_ , Daichi and Koushi's childhood best friends who just got married a few months ago.

A lot has changed, indeed. Yuu wears his hair down now. Though it lessens his height by a few centimeters, _'a real man doesn't need height to prove he's on top'_ , he said. Asahi looks unamused by this, though. With knitted brows, practically asking _'honey, aren't we switches?'_ without his mouth even opening. Speaking of Asahi, he also grew out of his highschool man bun agenda, and just wears his shoulder-length hair in a low ponytail.

They practically did everything together. Though Yuu may be a year younger than the rest of them, that didn't stop him from bursting through their homeroom doors just to pull them towards the volleyball gym.

They've been through it all. When Daichi's too stubborn to admit that his feelings for Sugawara is far from being just plain, playground love, Asahi was there to slap him into reality. When Sugawara shoots menacing stares through the eyes of girls who left confession notes inside Daichi's locker, Yuu was there with him to burn them all, mentally gagging at the pink envelopes practically covered in tacky stickers.

"I heard you're now an Azumane, huh, Yuu?" Daichi teases in which the other male proudly showed his rings. A silver one with small rime stones around, and the other with a bigger diamond, and shines a slight tint of blue when casted under the light. The rings are minimalistic yet classy. Asahi has a good eye for choosing nice jewelry.

"That's right! We got married last month in Taiwan," Yuu explains with a large grin. "It was the next country in our itinerary, and he proposed while we were in our last day in Shanghai." He shakes his head, laughing. "Well, that's what you get when you and your husband are both impulsive. Everything was spontaneous. Yet, everything was perfect."

"It was a family-only ceremony, I'm sorry if we weren't able to inform you two," Asahi apologizes, his hand behind his neck. "It was in such a short notice, we thought that you won't be able to make it in time."

Suga smacks the two in their heads, "Can't your impatient asses wait until we get there until you say your vows? You can call us anytime and we'll come flying to see you both! You ungrateful pieces of-" Daichi had to restrain his husband from going on an all-out rage, Yuu and Asahi with ghastly expressions.

The two apologize to Koushi, trying to save themselves from being taken by death. They soon just laugh it all off, in attempt to sooth Suga's temper. He calms himself down, 'if only if I don't own these two my life', he says in his thoughts.

"Now, may you tell us why you wanted to see us?" Asahi questions, wherein the other two males offered a friendly smile.

The four males continued chattering over their medium rare steak and glasses of red wine. Suga breathes in content, finally feeling liberated after talking to their closest friends.

The night grew darker and darker, colder and colder. Only one thing stayed the same; the warmth of each other's companies. A night well-spent, indeed. Sugawara writes a mental note to himself to remember this night. He really missed the two.

"Hey Suga," Asahi voices out. "You owe me another lifetime of catching up, okay? I missed you. I'm happy we got to see you both again." Asahi was about to say something else, but Noya read through his somber demeanor, smiling at him.

Koushi once again smiles, as if saying, 'of course'. "One lifetime's already reserved for you two dorks."

The Sawamuras bid farewell to the Azumanes, in which Yuu and Asahi flashed big smiles as they return the waves. That's it. Koushi always enjoyed the sight of people smiling. Happy.

Asahi and Yuu's backs disappeared into the distance. Daichi wrapped his arm around Koushi's shoulder and looked at his wristwatch. Twenty eight seconds past 12:01 in the morning.

**_95:59:32._ **

* * *

Daichi's phone buzzed inside the back pocket of his jeans.

11:58am

**[Suga <3]**

**Hey, Daichi! I'll be waiting for you in the lobby. My queue number's still about 10 people away, so we'll have to wait for a little while. See you!**

With his phone on his left hand, Daichi speed walked through the streets. He wants to see his Sugawara as soon possible.

The glass door automatically opened as he steps in front. The building's almost completely white, slightly blinding Daichi. As he walks along the spacious hall, he shoots Suga a text.

**[to Suga <3:]**

**I have arrived, and I'm currently looking around to find a beautiful being. Mind telling me where you are? :)**

Daichi just stood there like a lost child, eyes travelling across the large room. He fiddles with his phone case, waiting for Koushi to reply. Scrolling through his messages, he feels someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey mister," Daichi knew exactly _who_ that is. "I find you rather attractive. Do you mind if I give you a kiss?"

Daichi smiles and turns around, "Hey, sugar." His Sugawara Koushi. Dressed in a denim jacket on top of a cream-colored hoodie, his whole world looms in front of him. He wraps his arms around the setter's small waist as he sniffs his hair. "Where's my kiss?" Koushi tiptoes and plants a soft kiss on Daichi's forehead. Daichi looks him in the eye and pouts, but Suga paid no attention.

"Looks like I beat you," Koushi singsongs, a smug look on his pretty little face. "I managed to find a beautiful being before you did." That remark made Daichi laugh and playfully roll his eyes.

"That's not fair! I'm not well-familiar with this place," Daichi huffs, with Suga sticking his tongue out to his face. _How childish._

Daichi can feel the way that Koushi's heart races as their bodies are adjacently pressed together. He always does. Albeit, there's something different about it. Koushi's heartbeats are a beat, often a couple beats off. Daichi tends to overlook this fact, and just tells himself that maybe, it's just an addition to the list of things that makes his Sugawara special.

"I'm sorry that we had to meet here. It's my first time asking you out myself, but here we are," Koushi's eyes showed remorse. "There's literally zero things romantic about a hospital." It's Sugawara's monthly doctor's visit. He had originally planned on going on a museum date with Daichi, but his appointment got moved on a much earlier date, leaving him with no choice but to drag Daichi along. At least he'd still get to be with him.

Suga also figured that if he's to spend his lifetime with Sawamura Daichi, he should be wary of the things that he is able and unable to do. He is still able to live normally with not much to worry about, but being careful won't hurt. Koushi couldn't help but look far out into the future.

"Zero romantic things?" Daichi scrunches his nose, as is thinking of something. He grabs Suga's sweater paws, "How about we quickly go get ice cream? I'll let you have a taste of it from my mouth." This guy really is something else. Suga lightly smacks Daichi in the face, earning a groan from the other.

"This is no place for your horny ass, mister. Nice try." Suga sticks his tongue out.

"What?" Daichi laughs, his hand placed on his hip. "How's that for making up for the zero romantic things?" He brings Suga's hands back up his face, planting soft kisses on his fingers.

He wants to be with Daichi for as long as he is able to.


	4. day 4

Pulling the hand breaks, Daichi brings the car to a complete stop. As he was about to lift his hand, Koushi sits his hand on top of his husband's. Daichi meets his gaze, but asks not a single thing. Suga is smiling. Daichi knows how long he's waited for this.

As they set foot into the orphanage lobby, a small brown-haired male approached them.

"Koushi Sawamura!" The petite male greeted, a toddler slumped on his arms. The kid he's carrying is pretty tall for his age, thus making the orphanage staff suspect that he may have foreign blood. The fact that the child also has light gray hair just makes their speculation grow stronger.

"Oh and, you must be his husband?" He turns to Daichi's direction, where the said male simply nodded and smiled. _Yaku Morisuke_ , one of the workers in the orphanage. He's mainly in-charge of the kitten room, but he sometimes also visits the crow room where Shoyo is assigned to. The kids there are wild, so they often need an extra hand.

"It's so nice to see you again, Yaku. Can you show us where Shoyo is?" Koushi politely asks, looking around at the running children. One even recognized him and screamed, 'Oi! You're Mr. Refreshing, right?', being a signal for children for the kids to run up to him. Totally baffled with the number of children coming up to his direction, Koushi had no choice but lower his frame to meet the eyes of the kids and give them a warm hug , even carry a few on his arms.

"Iwa-chan! That's not fair! I want to hug him too!"

"Hey hey hey, mister!" A kid tugs on Koshi's sleeve. "You're a setter, right? Set for me! I'll become an ace when I grow up!"

"You have really pretty hair.."

"I guess you're pretty popular with the kids," Daichi crossed his arms with a grin plastered across his face. Indeed. Within the short span of days that Koushi repeatedly visited the orphanage, he managed to have the children wrapped around his finger.

He watches as kids try and grab Koushi's attention, a few showing off their volleyball skills using an imaginary ball. It's been a while since he saw his other half smiling and laughing whole-heartedly. He cherishes the sight. So this is what it looks like to have kids, to have a family of their own.

Yaku calls the children and tells them to get off Mr. Sawamura Koushi, with a few _'is this how you treat a visitor?'_ s and a _'stop fighting over him!'_. With the kids finally calmed down, Yaku apologizes in which Koushi waves his hand to as if what happened was totally fine with him.

"You may find Shoyo inside the crow room," He points towards the door of the said room. "I can't come with you since I need to take these kids back to their rooms, I apologize once again." Yaku offered a coy smile.

"Oh no that's totally fine," Koushi assures. "Thank you, Yaku. Really. You helped me a lot during the past few days I've been coming here." Yaku returns Koushi's kindness with a smile as he leads the children back to their designated rooms. Kitten room, owl room, castle room, and a few more— small name plates are placed beside every door frame. 

Koushi then grabs Daichi's hand, finally making their way to the room where Shoyo is located.

The room was meticulously decorated — crow decals spread across the walls wherever you lay your eyes upon, keeping the theme and feel. A short but wide square shaped table is placed at the middle where the kids usually do all their colorings, and probably where they sit for lessons, too. With tall bookshelves placed at every corner with books that are just probably displayed ostentatiously, and never actually read by the children.

Their eyes glide across the room, searching for an orange-haired boy. Without them realizing it, a sudden whirlwind of energy came dashing, jumping into Koushi's arms.

"Mr. Suga! You came back!" There he is. _Shoyo._ It's Daichi's first time seeing him in person, the little kid's arms wrapped around his husband.

"Well, I promised, right? There's someone I'd like you to meet," Koushi smiles at little Shoyo, showing him the person that joined him in his orphanage visit. "He's my husband. Daichi Sawamura."

He analyzes Daichi's face, touching and poking him from one cheek to another. The orange-haired boy giggles, the 4 o' clock sun hitting his face. Koushi really wasn't joking when he said that this kid resembles a sun's beam.

They had a pretty interesting chat, Shoyo showing off his jump was the highlight of it all. With each minute passing by, Daichi feels himself growing emotionally attached to this sunshine of a kid. He has a bright smile that reminds him of his own husband. Even if they're not in any way related, he can definitely see Suga's wonderfully-crafted grin from the kid's small face.

Maybe, just maybe. Shoyo really is destined to be their child.

The three males settled on the floor, little Shoyo placed between Daichi's lap. It wasn't long until his husband spoke up.

"Shoyo, do you recall what I told you on my last visit?"

"Yes, Mr. Suga," Shoyo adjusts his position, making himself more comfortable on Daichi's lap. "You said that when you come back to visit me again, it'll be your last.." He trailed off, his once bright expression turned gloomy.

"Yeah, I won't be able to visit you here anymore."

Shoyo's eyes became washed, its appearance almost glass-like. He can feel his tears building up, but doesn't plan on letting them fall. He's already a big boy, and big boys don't cry. He's alright. Big orphan boys don't cry over potential foster parents leaving. It's okay. Big boys don't..

"..Because you'll be moving to a new home." Koushi continues.

Shoyo remained stationary; unmoving. He doesn't know what that means and what that was. He still doesn't quite know how to process that yet, but his subconscious self is telling him that he has nothing to worry about.

Koushi smiles and gently holds Shoyo's hands. "This man right here," He also grabs his husband's hand, placing Shoyo's tiny palm on top of Daichi's. "He's going to be your new dad."

Shoyo stands up, his expression ambiguous. Daichi and Koushi looks at one another, they don't know what's currently happening in the little boy's mind. Koushi sighs, maybe they're taking things a bit too fast. He was about to say his apologies when he felt small arms delicately wrap themselves around him and Daichi.

"Then that means you'll be my dad too, right? Mr. Suga?"

Koushi takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Of course. I'll always look out for you, Shoyo."

* * *

Daichi dashes through the streets. Miyagi General Hospital should just be around here, if he has made the right turn. The swelter of the afternoon causes Daichi's sweat to land on his right eye. He winces, but does not stop on his tracks.

Suga's mom called, it being enough to make Daichi run to wherever he is needed. Koushi was rushed to the hospital again at 2 in the morning. She figured that calling Daichi at such a crucial time of the day would just cause more shock to the boy, so she decided to call him when her son was in a much stable condition.

Daichi made sure to drop by the local flower shop, grabbing a bouquet for his lover. Suga is a sucker for pretty things, and there aren't anything better than fresh flowers.

He finally reaches the hospital, quickly texting Mrs. Sugawara what room number Koushi is staying at.

10:16am  
 **[from Future Mom-in-law]:**

**Hello, Daichi. Koushi is awake, but is still resting. We headed out a few minutes ago to run a few errands. Room 402. Take care of him, please.**

The line in front of the elevator extends towards the front desk. "Shit," Daichi muffles under his breath. He had no choice but to use the stairs. Skipping two steps, three at times, yet he tripped zero times. Daichi gave himself a mental pat in the back for not falling down to his demise.

"400, 401, ah here we go. Room 402," He reads the small metal plaque. He lightly brushes of dust from his sweater, and wipes the sweat visible on his forehead. He opens the door and sees his Sugawara staring at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Hey, lovely. I bought you daisies," He states as he hands Koushi the bouquet, seeing a smile that is gently forming in his lover's face. "I even asked the shop owner what flowers to get. They said that daisies send a 'get well soon' message. And you know, I just had to get them."

"Thank you, Daichi." Koushi marveled at the daisies, lightly brushing his fingers against the delicate petals. "Did I make you worry? I'm sorry.." He smiles coyly. His hospital visits grew more frequent, and even if he doesn't want to, his mom calls Daichi every single time. One time, Daichi even stayed with him for a whole night. With their finals occurring the next day, he brought all his reviewers and modules with him.

"Of course not, baby. What made you think that?" Daichi asks, trying to sound offended. He loves Sugawara Koushi with all his heart and plans to marry him someday. In better or for worse, in sickness and in health. He tucks Suga's stray hairs behind his ear.

"I'm sorry I had to drag you into everything."

"Koushi Sugawara. When I asked you to be my significant other, you told me about all things that I should be aware of, from constant hospital visits to your 12am cuddle cravings. We've known each other since we were small. I practically know you inside out." Daichi grabs Koushi's hand, lightly kissing it. "You told me it was normal and there is nothing to be worried about, right?"

He smiles brighter than the sun hitting the glass window, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Hush. I love you too," Daichi lightly pecks Suga's lips, making sure to rid the other of the cynical thoughts that might be lurking around his pool of worries.

As much as he tries to conceal everything with a smile, he can't help but think of how things can alter at the simple blink of an eye. All of this is normal, sure. He's living a life not far from others. That's what he whispers to the pessimism feeding off of him every night. The only way to placate the raging inundation within his delicate subconsciousness.

Suga turns to the other way, facing the window as a tear escapes his eye.


	5. day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really like how this chapter turned out. i hope you'll enjoy! <3

Grocery shopping is one of the many instances that Koushi considers as dates. Subtle skinship and constant teasing, they waste not a single moment in each other's presence. In their five years of marriage, Koushi has grown to enjoy the little things, to find joy in the simplicity of this world. Love is everywhere when he's with Daichi.

With Daichi pushing their grocery cart, Koushi looks at the prices of the items. "I swear this was cheaper the last time we shopped here. What is this? Did they suddenly grow out of gold soil? Ugh." He huffs, looking agitated. He glares at the bag of potatoes, but still puts one on the cart. Daichi scoots closer to him and rests his chin on the crook of Koushi's neck.

"Calm down, sugar. What's making you so mad?" He nuzzles his nose against his husband's shoulder, in attempt to calm him down.

"I hate capitalism, Daichi. That's all I can say," Suga massages his temples, taking a deep breath. "Do I look like I shit money? Oh my goodness."

"Leave the poor vegetables alone, Suga. They're not doing anything," Daichi laughs, making the other more furious. "I'll buy you a truckload of potatoes if that'll make you feel any better."

They're at the local grocery store to pick up a few essentials for their trip this weekend. Just a day more until they leave, yet Daichi feels less excited and more anxious. Nevertheless, he keeps this insouciant facade, a happy-go-luck smile. That's what Suga wants to see. And he doesn't want to be the person to bring the other's spirit down.

As Koushi scans through the shelf full of chips, two muscular arms wrap around his slim waist. He beams, Daichi's perfume sticking to his sweater. He tilts his head to slightly see his husband's face, "Is something wrong, baby?"

"Nothing. I just want to hug you."

"That's cute, love. Now let go, I need to get to the other side of the aisle." He twists his body to kiss Daichi's shoulder, lightly pushing him.

Daichi groans, "No. Don't leave me." He buries his face deeper into Suga's neck, not wanting to let go. _"Please."_

"Baby, _I won't_." He quickly turns around to face Daichi, draping his arms around the other male's neck. Closing the gap between their foreheads, he kisses Daichi's lips, ever so delicately.

* * *

_Breathe in, breathe out._

Arrayed in a pastel blue suit, white leather shoes with his hair slightly gelled, Koushi Sugawara shines as he walks down the lengthy carpeted aisle. A white rose tucked on his left ear, clutched between his hands a bouquet being an eclectic collection of white and blue tinted flowers, with all eyes darted on him.

Tones of silver and periwinkle blue can be seen everywhere, ranging from articles as small as corsages, irises and hyacinths pinned to the clothes of the guests, the long velvet carpet, to the tall pillars that stood in front. The sparkling drapes that were hung by the tables flowed elegantly with the ocean breeze.

On the other hand, there was Daichi Sawamura, at the end of the aisle. The sun hovers behind him, highlighting the wondrous smile on his lips. Beside him was his best man Asahi, giving his back subtle pats, in an attempt to comfort his friend who's almost in tears. Whispering, "You got this, bro" and "I'm so happy for you", only caused Daichi's tears to flow rapidly. He quickly wipes them away and gets himself together as Koushi walks nearer and nearer.

Photographer Yachi Hitoka trails behind Koushi, hoping to catch every moment of the couple's special day in a picturesque view. It was also Koushi's request to have everything captured and filmed for them to have something to look back into.

It was the day that Daichi and Koushi's hearts bind into one. The day that Sugawara Koushi turns into _Sawamura Koushi_. The day where the sheer blush on his face was more prominent. The day a wedding is being held by the seaside, just where the water hits the shore. Everything was perfect. _He_ is perfect, and Daichi is one lucky man.

Daichi begins by grabbing Koushi's hand, his eyes travelling on the ground. He musters up enough courage, preparing to say his vows. "Hey. Sugar, love, darling, my lovely, baby. We've known each other for God knows how long," Daichi's lips quiver, his voice low but vehement. He takes a deep breath and continues where he left off. "You know I'm no person who's particularly keen on poetry. Hell, I didn't even enjoy reading back when we were still in school."

Daichi's words earned laughs from across the aisle, even from Koushi. He, too, laughs himself, but soon decides to carry on. "They were too complicated for me. But ever since you stepped into my life, you helped me realize that, _'ah, not all of them are bad'_. You yourself are a work of art. You.." He gives Koushi's hand a light squeeze as he gets deeper into his vows, "..Are the embodiment of a poem. From simply just smiling to how passionate you are about the things that you love. Even to the subliminal things you do that not a lot of people know about. Baby, everything you do, every move you make, is beautiful." He looks over at his groom with much adoration.

"I know that I said poems are complicated — they really are. But you, you're one poem that I'll spend all night up to a hundred years to grasp and comprehend. The one poem I'll take the time to fully engross my feelings and myself to. Yet, you yourself, you're easy to read, easy to understand." The words flowed out of Daichi's mouth like a peaceful ocean wave.

"I'm no Shakespeare, nor am I Homer. But I need not to be any of those famous poets to know what a good work of literature is. And that's _you_ , darling. The moment I knew that you were the one for me was the time when I decided to jump into your wonderland-like world, despite knowing that I'll eventually get lost. Yet, your beautiful nature perceived me into thinking that everything's going to be okay. And it did, because here we are."

"You're the type of person who usually wears his heart on his sleeve. Thank you for opening my eyes to see beauty in everything, for teaching me, Sawamura Daichi, how to love and to see love wherever I go." Koushi's tears flow down his cheeks, his smile never leaving. He wipes his tears using his hand, not letting them unlatch from Daichi's.

"Again, sugar, love, darling, and all the sweet things I call you. All these names, all these years. They grew on me, I can tell you that. Looking back ten years ago, since highschool, I started to associate you with every pretty thing, every sugary treat. Then, I saw you in every single thing I lay my eyes on," He lets go of Koushi's hand to caress his face. "..But I think, now is the perfect time to give you another name." Suga wholeheartedly laughs, giving Daichi an inquisitive look.

 _"Sawamura Koushi,"_ Daichi had to pause and look up to prevent his tears from falling. "My husband. My other half. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I'll be with you until the Gods forbid us. Through sickness and in health, I'll be your wonderwall, the one you can lean on. On your worst days, I'll make sure to bring out the best in you. Even if you say you're not fragile, your words contradicting, I'll hold you in the most gentle of ways. I love you a hundred times, no, a thousand times." Daichi finishes and brings Koushi's hand to the level of his lips, placing kisses on his knuckles.

"Don't cry, love. Shhh," Daichi says as he wipes Koushi's tears away, the other leaning to his touch. "It's okay." Koushi sniffs, mouthing a silent _'I love you so so so much'_ to the other.

Suga smacks Daichi in the shoulder, making him wince. "So much for saying you're not a fan of poetry. You were quite poetic back there, I'm actually proud." Daichi only winks at him, making Koushi scoff as he grabs the mic.

Koushi clears his throat and taps on the mic a couple of times, "Oh, wow. Let me calm down first. He started off with a banger, he sucks. Why am I marrying you again?" Koushi sniffs as one of the guests hands him tissues, making Daichi chuckle. "This is supposed to be the day where I look my best, and not an emotional wreck. Ugh," He jokingly says. _'I love you'_ , Daichi mumbles, in which Koushi grabs his groom by his collar to give him a quick yet passionate kiss.

He donned his best smile before finally looking up into his lover's eyes. "Sawamura Daichi, you have no idea how fast my heart beats right now as I stand here before you. I feel like it'll come out of my chest any time soon," Koushi starts, reaching over to the other's hand and places it in his chest. Thump after thump, Daichi feels the immense banging from inside Koushi's chest, and right into his fingertips.

"I know that's never been a good thing. This frail little heart of mine can only take so much. But that's not the case," He stops and brings Daichi's hand away from his chest and into his right cheek. "Whenever I'm with you, my heart starts beating really fast, and I can't do anything about it. But with every rapid pulse, I feel more alive, more elated. More so, as if I feel the need to live even more. At this point, the way you make my heart raise is one of the reasons why I'm still going."

"If you making my heart run a hundred miles per hour is the cause of my prolonged life, then I won't have any regrets if it were to also be the very reason of my last breath," His tears once again flow as he proceeds with his vows. His tears continue to pelt down, but on the contrary, his eyes were smiling. As if every word that escapes his mouth is meant in the most heartfelt way.

"You are the sole reason why I wanted to take risks, to step out and explore the wonders that this world can offer. You made every bit of my twenty four year existence worth living in. Not a single moment made frivolous. Every banter, every 2am anxiety call, every 3-hour drive to a different city — I'm thankful for every single second you decided to spend with me." It's true. It being insomnia caused by Suga's new medication or just simply cramming for an upcoming exam, Daichi forces himself awake to accompany the other until he's certain he's sound asleep.

"One thing I especially admire about you is about how simple you live your life. You set your goals, strive hard to improve yourself, throw simple self-parties for when you succeed at something, and cry when things get rough. You don't allow any room for fickleness within yourself, and prefer to pour your 100%, even 200% at things you're most passionate about. Your simplicity in life has taught me to be more thankful, especially for the littlest of things."

"It has taught me that, I could willingly marry you with a ring made of paper. Paper is fragile, yes, and it may easily break. But I believe that our love is strong enough to strengthen it, even make it sturdier than one that's made of steel."

"If I were to be honest, I could already call it off and die at this moment. The gods can take me right now and I'll be okay with it." With a worried look on his face, Daichi squeezes Koushi's hand. He shuts him off, though, and proceeds with his statement.

"My last memory being you, being the most stunning being I've ever laid my eyes upon, in front of all the people whom I love and cherish, with me carrying this lifetime's worth of memories with you," He deliberately states, glancing at their guests who can be seen wiping the tears flowing down their cheeks. _"But I won't."_

"I won't, Daichi. I still want to be with you. There are still thousands that we haven't unpacked, still many things we haven't done in this world and I want to make sure to accomplish them with you," With Daichi's hand up against his own, he rubs his thumb on top of the other's palm. "I want to make sure that in any road that you take, I'll be there with you, sitting in comfortable silence or screaming at the top of my lungs so the universe can hear how much you mean to me. Wherever you stray, I'll undoubtedly follow you." Daichi clasps Koushi's hand, still making sure to hold it with care. _'Yes, baby'_ , he mouths as he nods continuously, sniffing and using the sleeves of his black tuxedo to wipe off the rapid tears escaping his eyes and leading them askew.

"So baby," He wraps up his vows, the sun hitting his face in the most attractive ways, his eyes downcast to avoid getting blinded by its rays. "I want to be with you for a hundred years plus one. Take my hand once more, and never let go."

The ceremony continues with their exchange of rings — their promises and assurance enclosed in small articles of silver. Exchanging more words to vitalize the burning passion and love they feel for one another, the two share smiles and subtle laughter.

"You may now kiss the groom."

With the sunset behind them, the newly-wedded couple share their first ever kiss as spouses, glowing as the sky behind them exhibit what resembles a painting of orange and pink accents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count is 2332. i apologize for the extra long chapter. the love they have for each other is unfathomable, and i wanted to properly express that using only the most perfect words that i could think of. i hope i was able to do that T^T. also, i was listening to a taylor swift playlist as i wrote this. i just thought i'd tell you. were you able to spot some song references? heh. (.//.)
> 
> also, i was thinking of making playlists inspired by my books. should i do that? would anyone be interested in listening to those while reading my works? i don't know, just an idea. please do let me know if you'd like that.


	6. day 6

_Beep beep beep beep._

"Ugh just five more- oh wait," Daichi was about to turn to the bedside table to hit the snooze button on the now blaring alarm on his phone. It's six in the morning — the sun is yet to fully rise, donning their shared bedroom in a yellow-orange glow. Daichi soon gets up and sits on his side of the bed, finally turning the alarm off.

He leans down to the level of his husband's head, his hair which faintly smells of the sun and watermelon scented shampoo. "Good morning, love. Today's the day," He whispers into Koushi's ear, kissing him in all his sensitive parts, in an attempt to wake him up.

Koushi soon comes to his senses and breaks free from his tranquil state as Daichi's kisses trail down south to his neck, a rather ticklish part. "H-hey stop- I'm awake, I'm awake," Light-hearted giggles fill the air, with Koushi's feeble attempts to break free from Daichi's sweet attack. "Daichi—!"

Daichi's lips land on Koushi's, leaving him no choice but to shut up and dance along his husband's perfectly choreographed tongue movements, leaving the two beyond bliss. Daichi prefers kisses similar to his morning cup of coffee — strong, hot, and with the right amount of sweetness. Their kisses perfectly synchronized, a vast contrast to the way Koushi's heart beats. It's as if his heart's lack of rhythm finally found it's tempo right in Daichi's soft lips.

"Good morning indeed," Koushi hums in between kisses. With hot breaths against each other's flesh and the friction emitted from the collision of their bodies, being more than enough to warm them up in the cold. It's moments like this that make mornings something to look forward to. Staring into Daichi's dark umber eyes that always seem to say, 'everything will be okay'.

Daichi pulls away from the building up intimacy. "I'll go ahead and shower. We have a long day ahead of us, yeah?" He smiles with his eyes, hovering over with his husband. Koushi holds his hand, a soft _'I love you'_ escapes his mouth, before letting go.

The day of their road trip officially came after long days of preparing. The couple had put together a list of things to do, and places to go to. They jotted down a complete and detailed itinerary, making sure to spend every moment wisely.

Food, a gallon of water, more food, clothes, junkfood— "What the hell? Is this all he got from the grocery store?" Daichi loads the trunk of his white 2016 model Hyundai. He shakes his head as he laughs at the bulky stack of chips and sweets. Yes, Koushi did indeed get all the necessities. An extra pair of clothes, their toothbrushes, bottles of water, and the likes. But there's no denying the immense amount of junkfood. Looks like they really need to visit a restaurant along the way, good thing Daichi knows a good one.

As Daichi was just about to finish up stashing everything in the trunk, on his peripheral vision, a half asleep Suga trudges as he locks the front door. Daichi presses his back against the car, his arms crossed as he watches his husband in amusement.

"What?" Koushi asks, picking up his pace, his steps a little bouncy as he jogs towards their vehicle. His fluffy hair moves with the light gust of wind. Daichi keeps his eyes on the other until the space between them closes. A light yellow sweater with an aqua scarf wrapped around his neck, Koushi tiptoes to meet Daichi's gaze, brushing his sweater-covered palm against the other's cheek.

"Nothing," Daichi turns around to open the door to the shotgun seat, his other hand behind his back as he jokingly bows down. "Your highness?" He hops on Daichi's foreplay, curtsying before stepping inside the car. Daichi makes sure his husband's hands are nowhere near the door before closing it.

As Daichi makes his way to the driver's seat, he fishes his hand on the back pocket of his jeans. _A wristwatch_. It's currently a quarter past seven in the morning. He fiddles with a few of the buttons before greeting his husband with a smile as he enters the car.

* * *

Suga was once again rushed to the hospital at an ungodly hour. An instance that's not particularly unheard of especially to his loved ones. His hospital visits were nothing of fresh news. But this time, it was different. Something was _off_.

He was staying at his parents' house for the weekend, since they just came home from working abroad. Daichi didn't mind, it somehow became a tradition to him and his husband's family. Plus, he was particularly busy these past few days, now that he's promoted onto a higher rank. Of course, he needs to exceed everyone's expectations. In this way, Koushi won't have to stay up until the late hours of the night to fulfill his satisfaction of seeing Daichi finally come home.

Last night, Koushi's mother woke up to due to a loud thud coming from the room across theirs; his room. She quickly got up to see what's going on, only to find their son sprawled down on his bedroom floor.

"Koushi! What happened?"

"Mom, I- The room just started spinning and I lost my balance," Koushi glossed over the scene. His mom disregards his statement and proceeded to help him up. "I'm okay, mom. I'm sorry for making you worry. It might just be because of stress."

"Is it happening again?" His mom asks as she assisted him back to his bed. Nodding, he bends down, throwing up all the food that he consumed that day. He wipes the vomit off the side of his lip using the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He doesn't remember much after. All he knows is that his vision started to darken, and all sounds around him started to become distorted as if he was underwater.

_Uh-oh_.

_"Koushi? Koushi!"_

For the first time, Daichi wasn't there with him firsthand. He was adding finishing touches to his report on law enforcement, not being able to feel the ding of notifications in his coat pocket as he falls into deep, burnt out slumber on his work desk.

"Oh, shit. No no no," He shuffles as he gets up from his swivel chair, his hand gliding through his hair in frustration and regret. It's currently 8:30am, the newly opened texts on his phone read 3:04am. It's his mother in law, informing Daichi of his son's condition, and which room he is staying at right now.

"Five fucking hours, and where was I?" He scurries on his way to his car, slamming the door extra loud as he steps foot inside. Tugging on the seatbelt and struggling to properly buckle it up, he slams the steering wheel in utter frustration, "Fuck!"

_Please be okay. Please be okay._ Daichi repeatedly whispers as he drives down the streets of Miyagi, honking occasionally at slow and shitty drivers and mentally flipping them off. His mother in law divulged little to no information about what happened last night and what the doctors said, and advices Daichi to just go and visit his son. It's okay, Daichi wouldn't have enough time to read all the texts and would just prefer to dash over to his lover's side anyways.

Daichi pulls up at the almost full parking lot, thanking the heavens when he immediately saw a vacant spot near the hospital's entrance. He had no time to buy flowers. _Shit._ He didn't even change out of his clothes from yesterday. He takes a deep breath as he attempts to calm his nerves. He'll just have to make it up to his husband next time.

What's important is he's here, and he can finally see his Suga.

Once again, the glass doors opened as he steps foot in front of the censor. The white covered walls and white marble tiles are enough to make Daichi blind, as usual, with fluorescent lights bouncing from the ceiling to the walls. Same old people, same old melancholy atmosphere. It really doesn't look like anything is getting better. Daichi uses his fingers to comb through his hair, in attempt to fix its disheveled state.

He enters Koushi's spacious hospital room. It smells of the same old antiseptics, metal gear and bleach. Nostalgic, yes. Yet, scents that Daichi can't and never will be able to get used to. So familiar, yet so foreign. The medical facility's whiff can never feel like home.

And there was his Suga, seated on the edge of his bed. He looks fine, he looks clean, he looks healthy. He also seems to have freshly put on clothes — a white button up shirt and jeans. Daichi breathes in, relieved. _He's okay_. Everything's going to be okay.

But what's strange and emits a very intimidating ambiance is seated afore Suga on a white wooden chair. His doctor, clutched between his hands is what looks like his husband's records and analysis. Daichi can't quite put his finger on it but shrugs it off, as he proceeds to calmly walk towards the two. By how Koushi looks like right now, he's sure that the doctor's going to bring them good news.

"Oh, Daichi honey," Koushi glances up to him as Daichi drags his feet. He taps on the space beside him, beckons his husband to sit next to him. "You're right on time."

"Hey, baby. You look great today," His compliments never falter, placing a kiss on the other's forehead as he sits down. "How are you feeling?"

"Mhm, I feel okay," Koushi hums and purses his lips into a half-smile. He cocks his head towards the white-coated man in front of them.

"Mr. Sawamura, uh, Daichi? Is that correct?" The man finally speaks up, clearing his throat. Daichi reads the small name pin on the doctor's coat.

_Dr. Shirabu Kenjiro, Cardiologist_.

This doctor looks quite youthful, if not of the dark circles beneath his eyes that tell Daichi about an eternity's worth of untold tales. He only nods, shaking the doctor's hand as a greeting as he prepares to listen to what he has to say.

Koushi's hand slowly travel onto Daichi's, slender fingers fall smoothly down on Daichi's warm palm, their hands fitting perfectly together like pieces of a puzzle.

"I'm sure you're already aware of your husband's condition," Dr. Shirabu starts, his eyes scanning through his files then land on the couple's eyes. " _Arrhythmia_. The condition that causes his unsteadily fast-paced and rhythmless heartbeats. Correct?"

Koushi lowers his head and nods, "Yes, doctor."

Little Koushi Sugawara grew up with a heart condition called arrhythmia. This circumstance is nothing particular to be alarmed about. Studies show that it can be as common as approximately _1 in 18_ people develop this kind of condition. 

The doctors told them that he'll still be able to live a normal life — do normal things, and love like a normal person. That's what they believed in for the past 29 years of being with Koushi.

"Not only are your heartbeats unsteady, but they also beat a little too fast than the normal heart rate. Your arrhythmia is one specifically called the _tachycardia_ ," Dr. Shirabu proceeds with his statement, motioning with his hand as he speaks. 

Daichi knows about this, of course. He found out about his specific condition when Koushi's hospital visits grew more frequent, unintentionally eavesdropping on the conversation between a doctor and a residing intern in charge of Koushi. His heart's shortfall in tempo that he once thought was just something that added up to Suga's uniqueness was actually a condition far more severe.

_'I practically know you inside out,'_ Daichi remembers those exact words, words he said to Suga during their early dating stages. But upon hearing what the other endures during every single second of his life, does he really know him the way that he thinks?

"Yours occur precisely on the upper chambers of your heart - the atria - hence if you want a more specific name, then your condition is called the _Supraventricular_ or _Atrial Tachycardia_." His Suga is fragile. _Too fragile._ Yet up until now, he still refuses to admit it to anyone especially himself.

"If, let's say, for a normal person; their heart beats around sixty to a hundred beats per minute. But for you mister, you're a different case. Not only does your heart rate exceed the maximum, but your minimum is forty to eighty beats faster than of an ordinary person's paramount."

"Congenital tachycardia," He makes direct eye contact with the couple, especially with Koushi. "Meaning, ever since you were born, your heart had been abundantly burdened. Both literally and allegorically. I know how stressful it can be getting to live with this everyday," The doctor's facial expressions soften, as if to sympathize with the man adjacent to him, but still keeps his reserved composure.

"Hey hey, I'm aware that you know every single detail to this already. Having to mention it again may have seemed unnecessary. But," Shirabu holds his hands up in conceding motion. "I just figured I needed to shed some light back into those terms because of what I need to tell you both right now."

If Daichi were to be honest, he wants to go home. He just wants to take his husband home right at this moment. He doesn't like where this talk is going. Not to foreshadow anything, but there's no denying the excruciating atmosphere circling around the room. It's draining, both physically and emotionally.

"You see, cases like the Atrial Tachycardia — a vast majority of them are benign and harmless conditions. They're not meant to cause sudden death, or greatly damage the heart. You can still live a long life for they're not meant to shorten the period of a being's existence." Koushi, with his husband's hand stagnantly placed underneath his, squeezes it firmly.

Daichi doesn't react to this. Not to the doctor's words, nor to his husband's attempt to appease him. _There's got to be a catch_ — no, stop. _Stop it, Daichi._ Now is not the time to entertain such fatal thoughts.

"Episodes of said Supraventricular Tachycardia, the usual lasts for up to ten or fifteen minutes," Dr. Shirabu's eyes glide from top to bottom of his clipboard, flipping the bundle of papers swiftly. "But based on your past medical reports, you had been rushed to the hospital due to episodes that last overnight, and even up to a full day. Seems like a little too much to handle for your little _ticker_ , eh?"

He brings a finger up to his chin, tapping on it lightly. "Ticker. Hmm. Speaking of watches, similarly, your heart can be compared to one. Your heart works like clock — a rather syncopated one — but a far more dangerous kind. More of like.." He pauses.

_"..A time bomb."_

To say that Daichi's heart felt like it dropped into a fifty-foot abyss would be an understatement. He's unable to move; his mouth gapes open, yet only hot breath was able to come out of it. He wants to scream, he wants to speak up, he wants to question every God there is to exist. Eyes quivering, he turns to look at Koushi.

He was.. smiling. He looks acquiesced, as if he was anticipating this. _Did they already talk before I got here?_

"At some point, your heart is going to give up," He looks down and heaves a heavy sigh. "I'm going to be honest with you, Koushi Sawamura. One day, your heart is going to _stop_. I know I've said that arrhythmias aren't supposed to be like that. It shan't be the cause of cessation of a person's life. But it simply just can't keep going like that, overworking itself three times more than the average person's heart."

"But, luckily for you, we predicted a date."

Dr. Shirabu Kenjiro finally stands up, bowing to the two as he makes his way out of Koushi's private room. Daichi didn't thank him, letting the doctor leave in silence. He said no words. He has no energy left from his body. He can't put himself to voice out anything.

As if vines had started to grow from the ground, crawling up to Daichi's shins — his feet were glued to the ground, his movements static. There, facing the door, he stood incredulous. _This can't be happening._

He soon comes to his senses as he feels Koushi hands travel from his shoulder blade and onto his cheek. They were stiff and cold. But, they offered a sense of warmth, the only thing enough to thaw Daichi's bitterly cold emotions.

"Hey," Koushi whispers as he tries to meet Daichi's averting gaze. "Everything's going to be okay." Bullshit. _This is bullshit_ , Daichi thinks. A downright falsehood. How can this - how can he - be _okay_ despite knowing that the love of his life, the sole reason why he keeps on going, will be taken away by _death_ itself?

_No._

He slaps himself. One, two, three times too many. Koushi had to snatch Daichi's hands away from him to prevent further harming himself. He swats the other's hands away from him, however. A rather peculiar move by Daichi.

It was as if he's afloat on outer space, his bare body exposed, allowing only the lack of gravity to move his stiff, almost lifeless body. He's unable to breathe property, but searching for a source of oxygen isn't even in his list of priorities. His transient stay within his suppressed thoughts stopped, bringing him back to reality, when the doctor's last words started to ring inside his head incessantly.

_"Sawamura Koushi, you have only exactly seven days to live."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i can say is that, every chapter after this is just as lengthy, if not more. it just gets longer from here. so it'd be best for you to prepare.


	7. day 6.5 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the heavy delay of this chapter. it's just that - this chapter went through the most revisions. and my initial plan is actually to publish this after a week after day 5. but y'know, things happen. and i'm now satisfied with this.
> 
> i split this part into 2 updates, since i think it would be too overwhelming to put everything in 1 chapter. so here you go. enjoy. <3

_"I want to see the ocean, if it's the last thing I'll land my eyes on."_

The exact statement Koushi had said on the first day of knowing about his ill-fated destiny. So here they are now, on the road, enjoying the fresh scent of flower fields with their windows rolled down on the way to Tendou's restaurant.

Time check, five seconds past 7:08am. Daichi looks into the timer continuously ticking on his wristwatch. _23:07:55._

Their itinerary, written on a medium sized sticky note in Koushi's legible handwriting: 

1\. Find a place to eat. _(preferably, a fancy one!)_  
2\. Watch videos from camcorder while driving. _(maybe take some new ones, too)_  
3\. Go to the newly-opened art museum.  
4\. Eat snacks and sing along to Taylor Swift's albums as Daichi drives. _(and to pester him)_  
5\. Drive through our old highschool. _(is Take-chan still there?)_  
6\. Check-in at the seaside hotel.  
7\. Finally, to sea the ocean and reenact our wedding vows.

Not a lot to do on a road trip, but when you only have precisely 24 hours to spend with the love of your life, even this may be an overwhelming bunch to squeeze in such little time.

Thankfully, the first one is already taken care of. Satori Tendou's restaurant that serves French cuisine is finally opening it's first Japan branch here at Miyagi. Since it's opening day, maybe he'll be there. A small glimpse of hope from Daichi and Suga that they'll be able to see him in action, maybe even have a small chat. Koushi has been dying to try his famous chocolate soufflé.

Humming along to the acoustic tunes playing from the radio, Daichi looks at his husband from the rear view mirror. He has something in his hands, pressing all sorts of buttons, searching for something.

"What's that, sugar?"

"Oh," The smile on Koushi's face is evident in how he speaks. "It's my mom's camcorder. I did write in our itinerary that I'll bring this along, right?" He earns a small hum of approval from the other. "I already compiled our old videos ever since our first date. Wanna see?"

As Daichi nods, his husband proceeds to show him the clips playing from the camcorder. One from the ice cream parlor across Karasuno — where Koushi would sneakily film Daichi ordering a ridiculous flavor for a dare, short montages of them playing volleyball (mostly just focused on Daichi's thighs, really), a study date, and a whole lot more.

 _"Baby, baby! Look over here!"_ An audio playing from the video camera. _Their graduation day._ With Koushi filming, he points the camera towards Daichi. Daichi smiles and waves at the camera. _"My boyfriend's going to be a police officer, and I'm very proud of him."_

"Husband now, thank you very much." Koushi corrects his past self from the clip. Daichi couldn't help but giggle at his husband's remark.

Daichi, with his amour propre and 'fresh graduate' aura, snatches the camera from his boyfriend. _"And my boyfriend is going to be a teacher. An elementary school teacher. Isn't he amazing?"_ The couple shared all smiles and laughter together with their classmates.

 _"Yeah, and he's the best with kids. I don't know how he does it, but he works his magic. That's a good thing, at least I know that our future kids won't be having a hard time. They're going to have a super hot dad like me and an oh-so-caring and lovely one,"_ With one hand holding the camera, Daichi uses the other to wrap around his boyfriend's shoulder. _"Like you."_

_Huh. That's ironic._

Still staring intently at the small frame of the video camera, little by little, Koushi's eyes began to get blurry. Before reality managed to hit him, drop after drop, his tears unhurriedly stream down his cheeks and onto the screen. This time, his eyes aren't the only ones getting hazy, but also the moving images also started to look warped by his saline tears, like beads of Neptune, dripping from his opal eyes that bear multiple nebulas.

He shuts the camcorder close. It remained in between his palms as he closes his once expressive eyes and takes a deep breath. _Oh, young Koushi._ If only you knew. If only you _just_ knew.

Brown orbs still secured on the road, Daichi puts a reassuring hand on the other's thigh. "Is something wrong? I thought we were watching?" He asks, to which Suga only shakes his head and manages to pull a somewhat half smile.

"Of course, honey," _He lies._ "We're getting close to the restaurant, right? I just thought I need to get ready and pack things up. Yeah." He interlocks his fingers with Daichi's, the ones resting on top of his thigh.

"If you say so," The early morning streets with not much cars around allow Daichi to shoot a fleeting glance at Koushi, placing feather-light kisses on the other's hand as his eyes linger on his husband's.

After a few measly minutes, their car stills in front of a newly refurbished building. A once old and disarrayed warehouse was finally transformed into a whimsical and sophisticated eating place. Owned by the renowned chef and chocolatier Tendou Satori, his restaurant back in the heart of France — Paris, or more commonly known as _the city of love —_ was a huge hit.

Caused by Tendou's said fortuitous business, it allowed him to open a new branch to the place where he grew up. In Japan, more specifically, in the Miyagi prefecture in Tohoku. It was Koushi's dream to someday be able to venture around Paris, but owing to the fact of his cruel fate, he'd have to make do with what's close.

And there he is, the man himself, Tendou Satori. He smiles and waves through the sea of flashing lights, and nosy reporters trying to catch the said chef for a news feature. The couple expected Tendou to have quite the reputation, but not to be _this_ widely respected. Good thing that it's only past seven in the morning, since it looks like they'll have to wait until the crowd subsides for them to be able to get in.

With a pair of sharp and shiny scissors, the ribbon was finally cut at the entrance of the restaurant. The next few minutes were copiously hectic — lead by Tendou, the door to his paradise was finally opened for the world. Like a strong rush of air, the reporters and paparazzi, together with the crowd eager to eat, scampered towards inside. 

Time check, a quarter past eight in the morning. At last, Daichi and Koushi were able to get a table. A nice young waiter ushered them towards table number four, and handed them the restaurant's menu.

"Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi?" As the couple scan through the diverse food options, they hear someone call their names from behind. The voice was indeed familiar, _too familiar_. They'd recognize that annoying tone anywhere. _Satori Tendou._

Tendou walks closer to the two. "If it isn't my favorite couple from my favorite team to play with," He leans against the cloth covered table, with one arm on top and the other against his hip. "What are you doing here in my paradise?"

"Good morning to you, too, Tendou," Koushi greets with a smile. "And actually, it's _Sawamura_ Koushi now. We got married five years ago." He showcases the rings on his finger, one from their engagement and one from their marriage.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies. Happy marriage to the both of you, I'm sure sappy couples like you two will last up to about a hundred years. You'd be loathing each other's company by then." Tendou huffs with a matching roll of his eyes.

 _A hundred years, huh_. Looks like the guess monster's ability to predict has already worn out. Daichi and Koushi decided to not say anything and just let out a nervous laugh. It's surprising how Tendou failed to see through Koushi's decoy of a smile.

"Anyhow, are you gentlemen ready to order?" He fishes for a notepad and a pen from his uniform pocket. "It's on the house, since it is opening day. Plus, you two are the first people I recognize from highschool ever since I landed here yesterday."

Daichi's and Koushi's eyes glimmered from the chef's announcement. "We're the first? How about your past teammates?" Daichi finds Tendou's statement rather odd.

"Ah, Semi and the others will arrive at lunchtime. Apparently, seven's too early according to their bratty asses." Tendou responds with a matching click of his tongue.

The couple expressed their gratitude and went on with their orders. Daichi opted to get a _pain perdu_ (or alternatively, french toast) with a cup of c _hocolat chaud_ , for he wants to play safe with his food options especially when eating foreign cuisine. On the other hand, Koushi went in bold and got an _oeufs cocotte_. He's not at all sure on what was that (and most probably butchered the name while ordering), and just went with what sounds 'cool'. And of course, he couldn't forget his c _hocolate soufflé_.

The waiter arrived with a tray in his hands, gently placing the couple's breakfast dishes. "Oh! It's just eggs! In a bowl!" Koushi muses, almost bouncing off from his seat. It turns out that oeufs cocotte just directly translates to _eggs in pots_. You really learn something new everyday.

The couple indulge in their meals, with Tendou observing from the counter. With the ability to share a euphoric state of bliss with every mouthful of his very own recipes, a gap in Tendou's heart closes from the pleasure. A ticket to paradise bestowed upon you with every time you wallow into every delectable dish — that is Tendou's secret to a successful business.

Time slips away from Daichi and Koushi's incapacitated grasps, the time being twenty minutes past nine in the morning when they finally finished their meals. Standing up after taking in the last few drops of hot chocolate, Daichi reaches out a hand to assist his husband.

The couple catches up with Tendou furthermore, sharing adventures they've had during their years as a married couple, and even a few menial things they used to do as rash teenagers. On the other hand, Tendou talks about the vast difference between living in Japan and France. Enticed, Koushi's animated eyes follow every word that comes out of the chef's mouth.

"You know," Tendou presses his back to the counter with his arms crossed against his chest. "We really should play together some time. What do you say?"

Koushi would love to, there is nothing he longs for more than the sting that resonates from the ball and onto his palm, and down his arm. However, time is of the essence right now, and the couple doesn't have much of that luxury.

Suga strikes an sheepish smile with a hand on his nape. "Oh, dear. My schedule's kinda packed. I have a deadline to catch so, uh, _how about next lifetime_?"

With a perplexed Tendou furrowing his brows, the couple took their leave, with half-suppressed laughs as they make their way out of the restaurant and onto their car.

"What time is it, love?" Koushi asks as he struggles with the tangled seatbelt strap.

"Ah, let me get that for you," Seeing the other wrestle with the strap, Daichi leans towards him. He halts where he gravitates just a little above the other's neck to buckle his seatbelt for him. "9:57am, sugar."

Warm breath and the gruff in Daichi's voice sent many tiny needles down Koushi's spine. He can sense the smirk smeared on the other's lips. Even with an invisible string tying the two down to each other, being able to watch one another grow — the excitement of being in each other's arms never ceased. They still feel like the same cheesy teenagers who fell for their best friend during highschool.

"Hey, look at me."

With his eyes closed, Koushi tilts his head to face Daichi, then slowly opening them to reveal his hazel orbs. He was surprised by the rapt look reflecting on Daichi's filmy shutter-like pupils.

"Baby," At this moment, it feels as if everything has stopped. As if Koushi and Daichi were the only ones that matter. Held captive by Koushi's beguiling eyes, Daichi was at a loss for words. Koushi's eyes that shine a thousand different shades in the spectrum, wherein if you stare for a minute too long, you might tumble into a pit of abject misery. Yet, the exact same eyes that appear to know every niche detail about the universe. "You're gorgeous."

Koushi took this as an opportunity to capture Daichi's lips to kiss him in way that feels as if he was _pining. Longing. Craving._ And Daichi most gladly returns the gesture. He kisses him with bated breath, the fiery passion of loving Daichi is far from being extinguished. All these different feelings, with a faint figment of hurt and ache that hangs just by the tail-end of those emotions.

 _Oh, to have the ability to manipulate time._ If Daichi were to be able to get even a few spare seconds just to stare at Suga's beauty, he would take the chance in a heartbeat.

One last kiss before pulling away, Daichi whispers sweet affirmations to Koushi. _I love you. Your beauty is out of this world. I'll never stop loving you._ He uses his index finger to brush against Koushi's silver hair, twisting the stray hairs that stuck up from different directions. 

Daichi starts the engine again, connecting the aux cord to his phone and browses through his music selections. He drags his finger from the bottom to the top of the screen, stopping when he spots what he was looking for. A playlist called _'daydreaming & falling in love' _—a specially-made playlist for Koushi.

 _Koushi's presence feels similar to a daydream where Daichi falls deeply in love with over and over again._ He presses the shuffle button, and settles his phone to the side.

Koushi avidly sings along to the songs blasting from the car speakers, laughing and as he throws his head back from the shotgun seat. He makes eye contact with Daichi when an overly cliché lyric comes along. A smile creeps up onto Daichi's lips as he continue to look at his lover in awe. Those eyes — those dainty, compelling eyes — the only ones that Daichi wishes to gaze upon.

Daichi knows that Koushi cried, but he chose to act as if he saw nothing. When Koushi's meager days left were announced, he assured Daichi that everything will turn out just fine. One request he asked of Daichi was to spend his remaining days like any other day — as if their time isn't limited at all. Not that Daichi is calm on his own accord despite knowing about his husband's fate, but he is _forced_ to. He has no choice.

And also, let's be honest. Koushi — he didn't look like he was _dying_. He glosses over everything, sealing everything with a smile. He walks around with innate grace, making those around him oblivious of the facade he puts up.

Several indie love songs later and Koushi rolling up the window after shouting the words out to the streets, they finally arrived at their second destination. "And," Backing up the vehicle under a tree, Daichi removes his phone from the cord and slides it inside his pocket. _"We're here."_

He gets out of the car, the keys hanging from his jean pocket rattle as he prances towards the other side of the vehicle. As he opens the door to the shotgun seat, revealing a smiling Koushi, he extends a hand to help the other up. Koushi willingly takes his husband's hand, and in a snap of a finger, as if the roles have changed, Suga now became the one who's pulling the other towards the museum.

At a minute before eleven in the morning, the couple scamper towards the museum entrance, swerving through crowds and various artworks. With his hand still linked with Koushi's, Daichi takes out the camcorder from the bag hanging from his shoulder. He points the camera to their interlocked hands then up to the unsuspecting Koushi, crooning as his eyes wander around the large room.

 _'You're still the most attractive painting there is,'_ Daichi says within his innermost thoughts. Koushi can be compared to a painting. By how vibrant the colors he radiate are, his eyes — which are his strongest focal points, Koushi's capricious tendencies that are similar to the various different strokes and directions of an artist's brush, and the list goes on. Daichi emits a subtle laugh as he continues to film his husband.

"Hey Koushi Sawamura," Koushi's ears perk up as Daichi calls his name. Seeing the camera on his face, he stops, tilting his head to the side as a half-smile makes its way on his lips. "I love you." The small smile upon his lips widen, reaching his eyes. Like how when a photographer cues from three to one, causing you to prepare to smile. Except this instance, though caught off-guard, Koushi beams _brighter_ , more _genuine,_ than from any photographer's signal.

Daichi captures Koushi's best features, his best self, on the small recording device. How he slightly bounces from each step, how attractive the color yellow is on him (especially beside his silver hair), how he still stands out as he poses beside different sculptures, but most importantly, how he's so.. _at peace_.

Peace — the state that Suga has reached with the idea of death. Of course, death is inevitable; something you can never run away from, and the fear that comes along is just as hard to deter. But, the fear that Koushi is feeling is not the same fear with passing away. He's not afraid of dying, per se, but simply the fact that he gets to be separated from those whom he value, his loved ones, is the one that feels more like death itself — or even _worse_.

Koushi and his doctor didn't particularly converse about what awaits his destiny. Shirabu didn't tell him anything beforehand, nor did he inform him that he was going to die, until Daichi was there by his side. Rather, it was simply because he _sensed_ it. The way the specialists shook their heads when handed Koushi's medical reports, and from when Dr. Shirabu's tone went from neutral to rueful that appeared to send a cryptic memo, _he knew_.

The reason he continues to smile is because of Daichi. He smiles, for he doesn't want Daichi to dwell on the fact that he'll not be there to smile with him tomorrow. He smiles, so he can make the most out of his remaining hours with Daichi. He smiles, despite the _searing pain_ inside his chest, growing more as the hours pass by.

Soon enough, Daichi sets the camera aside, after deciding to just personally admire the artworks with his Suga. As his husband reads the descriptions of each painting with his lips in a pout, eyeing every intricate texture caused by different mediums of art, on the other hand, he studies and observes Koushi's face. From his facial expressions down to the number of his lashes, up to this day, Daichi is still able to learn and discover new things about his lover.

Koushi indeed didn't look like he was dying. There were zero traces of agony from his face. But, little do we know, he was actually suffering _internally_. He couldn't bear to share the same amount of pain with Daichi. He thought that, at least, the pain could fade away once he steps into the afterlife. Unlike Daichi, who'd have to live with a lifetime's worth of torment when he's gone.

Time check, a second past 1:16pm. They've been at the museum for more than two hours now. The running timer on Daichi's chronograph states _19:44:59_.

Right now, they're just slowly strolling down the halls of the museum, mostly just talking and sharing mildly sexual jokes that Koushi seem to enjoy a little too much. In the middle of a thought, Koushi suddenly stops, in which Daichi asks him why. He carefully grabs the bag containing the recording device from Daichi's shoulder.

"You've been filming me this whole time," Koushi lets out a small laugh. He carries on with pressing the buttons, until the device finally opens. "Why don't we film some clips together?"

Within their years of being together, there is one thing that Daichi never got to master — saying noto his Sugawara, now _Sawamura_ Koushi. Koushi enthuses as Daichi agrees, latching his arm onto Daichi's as he proceeds to bring the camera up to their faces.

"Hey, Daichi honey?"

"Hmm?" Daichi hums in response, one hand kept inside his pocket and the other still latched onto Koushi's.

In one swift move, Koushi has Daichi's shirt collar in between his fingers. With no further commentary, he pulls him in, their lips colliding in the most intimate way. A whole tempest of butterflies in the pit of Daichi's stomach, he couldn't care less about if his kisses turn out sloppy and messy. All his mind is able to process at this moment is _Koushi_ and _Koushi only_ , how the other's lips felt against his own — soft, warm and endearing.

Koushi had always been docile. But the way he communicates with his kisses grabs Daichi by the neck, addictively invading his whole being.

_"I love you, to the afterlife and back, Daichi Sawamura."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the playlist mentioned is actually a real playlist on spotify (self promo yuh). same as the given title here, if you search for a playlist called daydreaming & falling in love under the user KD, you'd be able to find it. it's my sugawara-inspired playlist so i thought it'd be fitting to say that daichi made it for him.


End file.
